Legend of The Bloodgliders: Rise of Naruto
by Abyss the True Evil
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is taken from his village, years later he is a strong shinobi and is offered to join a powerful group called the Bloodgliders.


**A/N: **Hello everyone. I was staring blankly at a wall, and then something struck me, walah! This fanfic was made. I hope you enjoy. Also if you say Naruto is to strong at the start, then I will retort with Itachi Uchiha been an ANBU captain at the age of 13. I may then use the fact that Kakashi made Jonin at a very young age. I have reasons for Naruto's strength. If you do not like the fanfic then don't read it, I am not forcing you to do so. Naruto will be Occ, you wanna know why, a persons personality can be changed if infulenced early.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC's and made up techniques

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki walked along the hard dirt ground, glancing to his left and right every so often. His black cloak billowed in the wind rushing through the trees. His once blond spiky hair had become streaked with red and black, and it had also become longer, forcing him to tie it into a pony tail. His sky blue eyes had become red with slits, giving him a predatory look. His whisker marks were slightly darker and only contributed to his predatory look. What he couldn't understand was the looks that women gave him when they set sight on him, it looked like lust. Naruto quickly shook his head, it wasn't possible.<p>

The forest surronding the dirt row reminded him of his little fight in grass. He could remember the damage caused by his battle.

Flashback

_A figure slid gently down the wall, a wire attached to his back to keep him from falling and breaking several bones. He pushed the window open gently before climbing into the room. He was completely dressed in full black cloth, giving him a great camoflauge, perfect for assassinations._

_The assassins eyes settled on Naruto Uzumaki, the one covered by the dark blue blankets of his bed._

_This sixteen year old had a high bounty, one that most A ranks could not match. Yes, the pay would be excellent, the assassin could only dream of what he would be able to buy with the bounty this kid had on his head._

_He slowly pulled out a kunai from his pouch. A deadly weapon, perfect for quicky kills, a great weapon for impalement. He perferred these smalls weapons over others, it was easy to carry and made it easy to kill his target with a single strike when given the right opportunity._

_The kunai came down, guided by the hand of a killer prepared to gain his bounty._

_Suddenly a hand shot up from under the covers, taking a firm hold of the assassins wrist._

_Suddenly the assassin was replaced by a stone, one that he had placed on the outside of the building incase he was discovered._

_It was only luck that a kunai barely missed the assassins head, instead becoming embedded into a wall right at the side of his face. Another shot forward at speeds few could match, and it was only thanks to the assassins reflexes that he was able to dodge the deadly projectile._

_Sadly at the last second did he notice the exploding note attached. The assassins arms shot up, covering his face as the explosion erupted. The wall of the hotel room was blown away, launching shards of wood and metal._

_The assassin skidded across the ground before slamming into another building. He groaned as he pulled himself up. If he had not started that _**_Earth Style_ **_technique then he was sure that his spine would have broke from the impact._

_Naruto walked out of the destroyed wall, a bored look on his face as he stared down the assassin. That was one of his skills, he could switch between masks almost instantly, making it impossible for anyone to figure out his motives or what he was feeling._

_Something sparked in Naruto's hand, most would not notice it but the assassin did, which was why he suddenly jumped away from the building he had oh so painfully slammed against._

_The building suddenly ignited, burning itself down till nothing but rubble remained. Burnt pictures and flaming cloths were streaked across the ground, most turned to ash and only the few surviving photos still showing a small remnant of what they once were._

_The assassin backed away, '**Instant Ignition,**__a dangerous skill. Only that man would know it, so how does this child have knowledge of such a dangerous skill.' Nothing was making sense anymore._

_The client had not given enough information, so it was now going to get messy._

_Naruto's hands blurred through seals, **"Demonic Style: Violent Barrage"** Streaks of red spheres suddenly flashed in front of Naruto. The ground and wood split open under the pressure of the technique. the crimson spheres shot forward at high speeds, ready to rip apart their opponent in one gory showcase._

_The assassin's eyes shot open and it was only thanks to a substitution that he was able to avoid the deadly crimson projectiles._

_The same could not be said about the buildings behind him. The once full houses were now full of large holes and mere chunks of what it used to be now gravel on the ground._

_The assassin was quick, and was suddenly behind Naruto with a kunai drawn. He swung it full force, only for it to be lodged into a large stone covered in explosive notes. The explosion went off, blowing the assassin away._

_Naruto crouched on a building, his eyes scanning the surrondings of the area, 'Where is he?' Naruto dropped from the building and pulled out a tanto. Suddenly he turned and pulled up his weapon as a massive boulder slammed into him._

_He was shot back by the sheer force and power of the large rock and had to use shadow clones to try and stop the force from killing him__._

_Naruto turned and blocked a sudden punch, but the assassin then tried to get a painful kick in. Luckily Naruto evaded it by a hair. The boulder behind him shattered into tiny shards._

_Grass shinobi circled the area. The captain himself was confused. He had just been sitting on his chair when explosions had sounded off, as well as flying rocks that nearly used his head as a trophy on a wall._

_Naruto shot backwards before initating another round of hand seals, **"Fire Style: Fireball Technique" **A massive ball of fire erupted from his mouth, igniting plant life and scorching the ground with its sheer size. The assassin went through a round of hand seals before planting his hands on the ground, **"Earth Style: Earth Wall"**__The ground launched up to his command, taking the shape of a wall. The wall became scorched with heat as the fireball was put out._

_The assassin jumped back and stared at the wall with a shocked look. His protection had almost been melted through, if the huge hole in front of him was any indication. Most fire technqiues were usually used to burn flesh, but this went through solid rock with little difficulty, something that was shocking in itself._

_Naruto was suddenly in front of him with a raised leg. The assassin pulled his arms up and blocked the kick, but grunted as he was pushed back by the strength. He quickly gripped his leg before spinning and slamming him into the ground, only for him to be a smashed chair, 'Substitution!'._

_Another ball of flame came from behind him, but the assassin was smart and replaced himself with a slab of stone before going through another round of hand seals, **"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet Technique"** A dragon formed out of earth shot out of the ground and launched itself at Naruto who was perched on a building. Naruto jumped off and flicked a kunai at the assassin and did a series of a hand seals, turning one kunai into a dozen._

_The assassin pulled his hands into hand seals before crying out, **"Earth Style: Earth Wave" **The ground in front of the assassin took the shape of a wave before moving forward and absorbing the kunai._

_The Grass shinobi were very nervous, they were witnessing a high level battle, though not that high, most of them were only chunin level and their captain was the only jonin available. Their chance of defeating these two was low, very low. The captain turned to them and said, "Well what are you waiting for, go stop them." A shard of the earth wave came forward at high speeds, and usually it wouldn't be any problem since it would usually be small, this time it was the size of half a building. The grass shinobi were no more._

_The assassin suddenly felt pain erupt in his chest. Blood spurted from his mouth as he was shot through over a dozen buildings. Naruto stood a few metres from where the assassin was, demonic chakra licking up his arm. The assassins chakra had disappeared, which was no surprise when confronted by a stone pumped with demonic chakra and the sound splitting throw of the Nine Tailed Jinchuuriki. Fire was burning across the plant life near them as was the cracked ground left behind from the throw._

Flashback End

That battle had forced him to use demonic chakra, something he had been told to avoid, sadly that assassin had been very skilled and forced him to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra. Another thing was that he had found out that the assassin was a leader jonin from Iwa, and a famous one at that.

Naruto could remember the reason why he was placed in the bingo book. He had killed a kage level shinobi, something that few could ever accomplish. The trouble was the witnesses, they had seen it all and reported it to as many shinobi as possible, that been the reason why he was wanted. The bounty on his head was no average sum, and could do much for people who managed to elminate him.

The whole thing had been an accident. He had been hired to kill one of the guards, so he had brought out demonic chakra and launched a kunai straight at the kage level shinobi. The kage himself had little reflexes, and had been struck down by the kunai in an instant. The weapon itself had been imbued with demonic chakra, causing it to blow the mans head straight off.

The influx from the kage level shinobi's chakra had drawn more of the Kyuubi's chakra out, alerting everyone to his position. They had gotten a clean look at his face. He knew it was stupid to have not brought a mask or something of the like, but this had been a one time chance and he had to be fast.

His eyes trailed to a lone building close to the path. He truly hoped that his contact was here, or he would have appeared for no reason and things would get very messy. He pulled his cloak hood over his head and went inside.

The bar looked quite cosy. Strange faces sat around, either chatting to each other or minding thier own business. The walls had different paintings, such as one with a boat and another with a group of people.

At the back of the bar a man with a similar cloak sat, drinking slowly from a cup. Naruto narrowed his eyes and walked up to the same table. He placed his palm on the table before turning it over, revealing the mark of a flame.

The man with the cloak leaned forward and whispered,"Ah, Naruto-san, it is a pleasure to meet you once again." He commented as he took another sip. Strands of brown hair leaked past his brown cloak, and for a second a missing eye revealed itself.

Naruto sighed, "Kaito, do you have the information?" Naruto was getting anxious, he hoped that he hadn't come here for nothing. Things were getting bad and he needed the news.

Kaito smiled slightly behind his hood before answering, "Yes Naruto-san, I gathered some interesting information."

Naruto leaned forward as Kaito finished his sentence, "Tell me everything you know. This is of dire importance and I need to know if the rumors are true. I didn't come here for nothing, so this better be good."

Kaito nodded and placed his cup on the table. "The rumors of an organization that is out to capture Bijuu is true. I got the information from reliable contacts, and all of them told me the same thing."

Naruto nodded, "What is the group called?"

Kaito fiddled with his cup as he explained. "The group is called Akatsuki. They are quite powerful, and very secretive. Their activities have been low, but they have been doing some strange movements these past days."

"Akatsuki, I see." Naruto said. "Do you know of any members, and if so, give me details of them."

"Well," Kaito began "The first I know of is Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy who had slaughtered his entire clain in a single night. He's very skilled and could give many high leveled ninja a run for their money. He graduated academy at the age of six and became an ANBU captain for Konoha."

Kaito moved his cup away. "The last I know of his Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the seven swordsman of the mist. He's very powerful and has a sword which can absorb chakra when coming into contact. The man is ruthless and loves to battle."

Naruto sighed, "Have they captured any Jinchuuriki?" That was the thing he needed to know. How far where they in their goals, the notion of them having eight Jinchuuriki was particualy frightening and that would mean they would be after him, giving him little moving space.

"Not that I know, right now they seem to be getting funds and other things to help prepare their plan, but for now your safe from their attack, meaning you can make more progress." Naruto breathed in relief, this was very good news and he would use it to his advantage.

"Naruto, I heard some interesting news about you having a run in with a leader jonin from Iwa. You do know that Iwa's elites will be hunting you down for killing one of their shinobi, and the price on your head justifies their cause." Kaito said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh shit! I forgot about that. Great, now I'm going to have more people out for my blood. I wish I was never hired to kill that guard." Naruto put his head into his hands.

Kaito smiled once again, "Well it's to late now. I guess you will have to deal with the concequences of your mistake." Naruto sighed.

"There is one more group I want to know about, they go by the name of Bloodgliders." Naruto asked. The group had reached his ears and his curiosty had gotten the best of him. A name like that was interesting and would catch many peoples eyes.

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you have heard of them, it was a matter of time, many here of them soon enough." Kaito said.

Naruto growled, "Kaito, just tell me who they are."

Kaito raised his hands in mock defeat, "Alright Alright. They're a mercenary group, the most dangerous in fact. Hell, they're the most vicous people you could hear of. They were the reason the Nidaime Hokage of Konoha and the great Kinakku force of Kumo were killed. They have gotten quite a few members."

Naruto's eyebrows raised. He hardly ever heard Kaito say any curse, even hell was something he didn't use in his vocabulary. This group must be big and dangerous if he refers to them like that, and the fact that they were the ones who killed a Kage and a group made to kill Kages at the same time was quite frightening.

Naruto's intrest of them shot high, if they were that powerful then he didn't know who could go up against them and live to tell the tale.

"I better get going, something big is about to happen." Naruto said before he got up and walked out of the bar. Kaito waved before he went back to his drink. They both sensed the same thing _'Shinobi'._

[With Naruto]

Naruto shot through the forest at high speeds, his feet looking like a blur. Trees, bushes and leaves rustled as he ran at high speeds, his hair whipping behind him as he leaped across each tree.

A man in his middle ages shot forward behind him. He had red hair that was in a pony tail and extended to a beared. He also wore a large head piece with the Iwa symbol on the front. He wore a purple shirt and pants and had a bag on.

His hands blured through hand seals, **"Lava Style: Lava Bullet" **Globes of lava erupted from his mouth, melting trees and turning leaves into ash. Naruto evaded them all and kept moving, though holes in trees caught his attention, the globes had great range and would be a big problem.

The red haired man suddenly stopped. The bark around the tree and the branch he was attatched to shattered into shards of wood. He shot forward like a bullet, the trees around were ignited, leaving behind burning remains.

Naruto's eyes widened as the man appeared right next to him, the only warning he got was the yell of **"Lava Style: Lava Stream" **Before a laser like stream of lava erupted from his mouth. Naruto quickly pointed his palms at the ground before yelling out, **"Wind Style: Gale Palm" **Naruto was shot into the air, barely dodging stream of lava that cut down all of the trees within the attacks range.

The red haired man dropped to the ground before he suddenly shot up. His eyes stopped on Naruto and pulled his hands into seals before yelling out, **"Lava Style: Scorching Stream Rock Technique" **Globes of lava erupted from his mouth, but instead of staying the same, they turned into molten rocks before launching at Naruto.

Naruto cursed as one of the molten rocks nearly melted through his head, _'Damnit, this guys powerful, he can easily keep up with me.' _Naruto dropped onto a tree and once again began leaping across the forest. Naruto then hooked his leg onto a tree branch and used it to turn before he did a few hand seals before yelling out, **"Fire Style: Fireball Technique" **A ball of fire erupted from his mouth and headed for the red haired man.

The man simply raised his hands and lava shot out, easily defeating the ball of flame. Naruto was suddenly above him with a kunai drawn, but was shocked when the weapon came into contact with him, it melted instantly. It was only thanks to instinct that Naruto got out of the way of the lava that suddenly erupted from the red haired mans body.

Naruto growled, _'None of my attacks are working, hmm, lets see how you like this.'_ Naruto's hands blurred through seals before he yelled out, **"Demonic Style: Violent Barrage" **Orbs of crimson chakra appeared in front of him before they launched themselves straight at the man.

The man sighed before he clapped his hands, causing a wall of earth to appear. The crimson orbs went straight through the wall, making it crumble down. The sight that Naruto saw shocked him, the man wasn't there. Naruto spat out blood as a powerful kick was delivered to his neck. Naruto was shot into the ground, a crater created by the impact of the fall.

The man stopped moving and stared down at the crater filled with smoke. He remembered the reason why he was here, the words were still in his mind, _"Roshi, the shinobi Naruto Uzumaki has killed one of our leader jonin. You must show this boy the concequences of attacking one of us." _Oh yes, this Naruto Uzumaki was strong, and he looked about the age of 16 or so.

Naruto pulled himself up from the crater, his hair filled with dust. He had to thank Kyuubi, if not for the Bijuu then he was sure that he would have died from the sheer force of the kick. The scary thing was that the mans kick was like when he used Kyuubi's chakra to throw objects, bringing him to one conclusion. _'I am fighting another Jinchuuriki.' _A globe of lava came down, luckily Naruto once again used wind chakra to push himself out of the techniques path.

Roshi clapped his hands once again, causing another wall of earth to erupt from the ground. It easily went past the trees, but what was really frightening was the fact that it was falling.

Naruto gulped, _'Kyuubi, quickly I need some chakra.' _And as asked, bubbling red chakra envoloped his body. His hand shot forward.

The wall of falling earth suddenly flashed before it exploded. The trees and rocks were incenerated by the blast, everything else was ignited in flames. Nearby water was turned into steam.

Naruto sighed as the demonic chakra left him. A voice suddenly called out from behind him, **"Lava Style: Lava Dragon Bullet" **A dragon made of lava shot straight at him, and Naruto knew that he was going to die. Most of his chakra had been eaten away by the Kyuubi's.

A wall of ice was suddenly in front of Naruto, blocking the dragon made of lava. It was shocking, ice had stopped the extreme heat of the almighty lava, an element that could burn through practically anything.

A man walked up next to Naruto. He had bluish black hair and wore a fang on his left ear. He wore a black shirt and dark blue pants and had a sword sheathed at his side.

"Naruto? Right. I'm Kazuya. Good thing I got here in time, or you would have become cooked." Kazuya joked with a smile.

A girl with black and blonde hair walked up. She wore black pants and a black shirt with her left arm exposed, revealing scars going up her arm. Her skin was pale and she had dark eyes. One of the noticable things about her was that she showed little emotion.

Kazuya turned to her, "Naruto, this is Kanika. We are of the Bloodgliders."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You're from the Bloodgliders, why are you here?" Kazuya smiled slightly before pulling Naruto up.

"There is no time for that, Kanika, get him out of here." Kanika nodded before pulling on Naruto's arm. Having no choice he got up and followed.

Kazuya turned to Roshi, "Well, I will continue the battle that you had with Naruto." His hands were a blur before he yelled out, **"Ice Style: Ice Shard Bullets" **Shards of ice the size of swords appeared in front of Kazuya. There were at least over 4 dozen of the ice shards. With a push of his hand, the ice shards shot forward.

Roshi went through hand seals before he yelled out, **"Lava Style: Lava Bullet" **Globes of lava erupt from his mouth and impacted with the ice shards. Kazuya appeared in front of him and delivered a kick which was blocked by Roshi who then poured lava from his hand, but luckily Kazuya jumped away and skidded across the ground.

He went through another round of hand seals, **"Ice Style: Ice Dragon" **A dragon made of ice formed out of the air launched straight at Roshi who jumped above the dragon and ran across it at high speeds.

Kazuya clenched his hand, making the ice dragon explode into ice shards. In Roshi's place was a rock, causing Kazuya to jump back evading the dragon made of lava to smash straight into the ground. It burnt straight through and created molten rock.

Roshi went through hand seals and yelled out, **"Earth Style: Earth Shockwave" **The molten rock was shot into the air, aiming straight for Kazuya.

_'How clever. He used the dragon as a part of his next attack, sadly it wont work.' _Kazuya went through hand seals before yelling out, **"Ice Style: Freezing Mountain" **Suddenly everything around Kazuya was engulfed ina mountain of ice, stopping the molten rocks in their tracks.

Roshi growled as the chakra signature disappeared. _'He escaped. Our Kage will not like this. I swear that I will take you down, no matter what.'_


End file.
